wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Circuit (GCN)
''You may be looking for the main Mario Kart course in Mario Kart Wii, which is also known as Mario Circuit. You may also be looking for the stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl known as Mario Circuit or another course in Mario Kart Wii known as Mario Circuit 3. '' Mario Circuit is a course in Mario Kart Wii. It first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, making it a retro course. It is the fourth and final course of the Leaf Cup. The stage features a background made up of Princess Peach's Castle, Warp Pipes, tall toadstools and smiling trees. There is a mushroom-shaped hot-air balloon that overviews the entire course. Obstacles on this course include a Chain Chomp attached to a stake on some grass near the beginning of the course. He can stretch far out and take over half of the entire road. If any racers get hit by the Chain Chomp when he stretches himself onto the road, they will flip over and lose any items they were currently wielding. However, the after one stretch, the Chain Chomp will go back onto the grass and attempt to stretch again if any racers pass by. Piranha Plants also can be found further ahead and also right before the finish line. They are in pots and will stretch themselves when any racers come by in attempt to bite them. If any racers are bitten by a Piranha Plant, their Kart or Bike will flip over and they will lose any items they were wielding. Shortly after the first set of Piranha Plants, the racers will go over a bumpy road infested with Goombas walking back and forth. Colliding with these Goombas will cause the player's Kart or Bike to spin out, causing them to lose any items they were currently wielding. If an effective item is used against the Goombas (such as a Red Shell or Star) will cause a Mushroom to appear. Course Layout After Lakitu's sign turns green, the player will head straight. Right before a turn left, are five Item Boxes. Make sure to bump into one for some items! After that, follow the road heading around a left turn. Shortly after this left turn, the player will now have to make a right turn. After this right curve, you will head straight for a little bit before a left turn. Around the left turn is a problem. Anyone know what this problem is? If you guessed the Chain Chomp, you are correct! The Chain Chomp is around this left turn. When any racers come near, he will stretch himself and cover about half of the road. When coming around this left turn, you will want to stay close to the right side of this road since he cannot reach that far out. If you are hit by the Chain Chomp, you will flip over and lose any items you were currently wielding. You will also most likely lose your current position. However, the Chain Chomp will go back onto the grass after one stretch, making it safe to pass his side of the road. Anyway, after this left turn, which is good for drifting, the player will head straight for a short time and take a small right turn. He will come across a group of four spread out Item Boxes while turning. After this right turn, the player will head into a tunnel. In here, the player will make a slight left turn, then a slight right turn. Afterwards, the player will head straight, leading out of the tunnel. The player will cross a small bridge decorated with Stars. The bridge is going over a small stream, most likely the moat of Princess Peach's Castle. Anyway, after crossing the small bridge, the player will come across the Piranha Plants and the road will become a dirt path. *Your Reaction* "Ugh"! Yes, we all know the Piranha Plants are here to cause trouble. Anyway, there are two Piranha Plants on the left side and one on the right, making a total of three Piranha Plants here. They will stretch themselves when racers come nearby, covering half the road. If any racers are hit by their attack, they will flip over and lose any items they were currently wielding. After passing these three mischievous plants, the player should prepare for a left turn which is good for drifting. After this left turn, the road will head straight into a group of six spread out Item Boxes located just before a right turn. Make sure to go through the Item Boxes for some items! After this right turn, the road becomes bumpy for a short portion before becoming back to normal. Some Goombas are walking over this bumpy portion of the road as well as the normal dirt road ahead. Yep, guess the Piranha Plants and Chain Chomp weren't enough! Anyway, while going over the bumpy road, try to move around so you can dodge the Goombas walking around on the track. Also, do not use Mushrooms in this area, for there are more turns ahead, and on the side of the road is grass. This grass, as always (including grass in other courses) will slow down the player, making it extremely easy to lose your position, which we all know you don't want to happen. Anyway, after the bumpy road, the player will make a left turn and then a right turn. Around the right turn is a Goomba, which the player should avoid. After the player passes the Goomba, they will make a left turn and go across a bridge over water. This time, this bridge is arched and is decorated by a tall toadstool (which is really just a tall pole with blue shell on them) just before it and the same Stars as on the previous bridge. Be prepared to stay in the center of the road when crossing this bridge. That is because, a pair of Piranha Plants are just after the bridge. Staying in the center will prevent the player from being attacked by them. After receiving a marvelous jump by crossing the arched bridge and passing the Piranha Plants, the player will drive straight into the finish line. Congratulations! Felicitationes (means Congratulations)! You've passed your first lap! TURN UP!! No, no turn up though. Anyway, two more laps to go. Make sure to avoid the Chain Chomp, Piranha Plants, and Goombas on your last two laps! Also, make sure to bump into some Item Boxes for some useful items! Good Luck! Gallery 640px-GCNMarioCircuit3-MKWii.png|Mario drives through the tunnel on the course. 640px-GCNMarioCircuit2-MKWii.png|Mario drifts to the right to dodge the Chain Chomp taking over half of the road. 640px-GCNMarioCircuit1-MKWii.png|Mario and Toadette head across the first right turn on the track, located just before the Chain Chomp. MKWii GCNMario.jpg|This is another overview of the course. Notice the Mario letters on the high ledge to the right. GCNMarioCircuit4-MKWii.png|Mario performs a trick while going over the bumpy dirt road. Some Goombas can be seen crossing the track. The hot-air balloon can been in the sky overviewing the track. Category:Mario Kart Wii courses